Snippets
by Adrelaide
Summary: Various Mortal Instruments snippets generally revolving around Malec. Spiders, Comic Books and Christmas parties.
1. Spiders

**Spiders.**

"Kill it." Alec hissed at the Chairman, watching warily as the spider crawled across the floor towards the kitchen. It was huge and brown and Alec was not touching the floor until it was gone. The Shadowhunter was perched on the couch, holding out Chairman Meow in the direction of the spider, hoping the cat would get the idea and attack the thing already.

"Alec?" Magnus walked into the room, pausing when he saw what the Shadowhunter was doing. "Are you…okay?" He asked, lifting a brow when Alec turned to face him, his face pale.

"No." Alec answered, setting the Chairman on the floor and nudging the cat towards the spider with his foot. The cat merely yawned, before sitting down on the floor. "Damn it." Magnus sat down on the couch and tugged Alec against him.

"What's wrong, darling?" He asked when Alec remained rigid in his arms. The Shadowhunter's gaze was fixed on the spider where it had paused on the floor. Magnus followed Alec's gaze to the arachnid. "A spider?" Magnus let Alec climb out of his arms, rising and walking over to the spider. It was the size of a quarter, not even. "It's just a common house spider." He knelt down, letting the spider crawl onto his hand. Alec made a shrill sound in the back of his throat, throwing himself against the other side of the couch. Magnus looked at the Shadowhunter with amusement, walking over with it. "Are you really afraid of spiders, Alexander?" He asked, his tone teasing.

"Magnus, don't you dare come near me with tha-" Alec pulled a dagger from the sheath in his boot, gripping it tightly in his hands. His knuckles were as white as his face. "Magnus. Get it away from me." He hissed, a tremor rocking through his body. Magnus paused, concern blooming on his face.

"It's not even poisonous. Not very much." He amended, glancing down at the eight eyes that were staring back at him curiously. "It won't even bite until you aggravate it." The warlock had nothing against a spider or two in the house. They kept the other insects in line, and so long as they stayed in their ceiling corners, Magnus wasn't at all bothered. Alec seemed to be a completely different story. The Shadowhunter's face was ashen, and he looked like he might even pass out. "Why are you overreacting?" Alec squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head slowly.

"We were hunting. Found a nest of them. Spider demons. Huge and hairy and…" Alec trailed off, looking like he might be sick. "One of them went for Isabelle, I went to stab it and it turned and spat acid all along my side. It burned, and scarred." Magnus remembered seeing the slight discoloration along his boyfriend's side in the middle of foreplay. He'd commented on it once, and Alec had been so disturbed, that he was decided no longer in the mood. So spiders were to blame for that ruined night. Not directly, but still. Magnus snapped his fingers once and the spider disappeared, off to some cozy patch of grass in Central Park for all he cared.

"Poor baby. Getting spat on by a spider demon." Magnus was only half-joking as he reached out, frowning in confusion when Alec still moved away.

"Wash your hands." Alec demanded firmly, looking decidedly less pale, but still upset.

"Alexander, I think you're taking your phobias too far."

"I don't care. Wash your hands." Alec hissed, curling against the corner of the couch when Magnus took another step forward. Magnus eyed the dagger in his shaking hands before raising his own in defeat.

"Alright, I'll be right back." He replied, rolling his eyes as he went to the kitchen and gave his hands a decent rinse. He walked back into the living room, drying his hands with a flick of his wrists and a crackle of hot sparks. "There, better?" Alec nodded, sliding the dagger back into his boot, looking thoroughly shaken by the event. Magnus couldn't help but laugh.

"Alec, you look like a frightened kitten." He sat down on the couch, smiling at the glare Alec sent him. He couldn't help the stream of chuckles that were escaping his throat. "Don't you think you're overreacting a bit?" He asked curiously. Alec shook his head, looking around, as if anymore spiders would come crawling out of the woodwork. Magnus made a sympathetic sound, reaching forward to pull his boyfriend into his arms. "Don't you worry. If you see any spiders lurking around, just let me know and I'll snap them away for you." He promised, kissing the Shadowhunter sweetly on the lips. Alec hesitated for all of a second before he wrapped his arms around the warlock, kissing him back. Magnus' fingers ran up Alec's back, pattering lightly, much like a spider would have if it was climbing up Alec's back. Alec yelled against his mouth, throwing himself on top of the warlock in terror. The Shadowhunter squirmed out of his shirt, throwing it on the ground. It took a moment before he recognized Magnus' laughter, and hissed. The warlock sprawled back against the couch, his entire body shakily with laughter.

"It's not funny." Alec stated angrily, looking as though he might punch the warlock. Magnus smiled, reaching up to pull Alec down on top of him.

"It is." Magnus disagreed, kissing the sulking Shadowhunter's nose. "At least a little, you have to admit." Alec huffed out a breath, which Magnus took as acceptance. The warlock turned his attention to running his hands down Alec's bare sides, the Shadowhunter shifting so that he was straddling him. Alec's eyes drifted closed when Magnus began to kiss up his jawline.

"I'll get my revenge." Alec promised half-heartedly as Magnus pushed him back against the couch, until he was kneeling between Alec's legs. The warlock's lips went lower and lower until Alec couldn't even remember what he had been upset about.

* * *

A/N: I've been tragically inactive lately, a horrible mix of school and writer's block, but hardly terminal. I have been popping out quite a bit of Malec/other drabbles, so I thought I'd post them all together on here for my readers as an apology. Most of the prompts will be in the Shadowhunter universe, but we might be seeing a few AUs as well. This particular prompt was from imagineyourotp on tumblr. It's a very good source for ideas, go check it out!

Reviews are loved!


	2. Comic Books

_"I hope you told him you were bitten by a gay spider," said Simon._

_Magnus snorted; Isabelle looked confused. "I've read Magnus's stash of comics," said Alec, "so I actually know what you're talking about." A small smile played around his mouth._

-City of Lost Souls by Cassandra Clare

A little ansty tidbit revolving around when Alec first found Magnus's comic books.

* * *

**Comic Books.**

It couldn't be called snooping if your boyfriend told you to go digging in his desk, right?

After nearly getting his fingers bitten off by some sort of toothed notepad, Alec poked around Magnus' drawers cautiously with the tip of his dagger, knocking around clouded vials and scraps of paper and various other things that probably weren't dulse.

What even _was_ dulse? Alec had no idea, but Magnus had been busy with his nose deep in a book when he'd asked Alec to get him some. The warlock had looked so ridiculously attractive with his glasses on that Alec had mindlessly agreed. So he was back in the warlock's study, searching for something he'd never seen before.

Great.

The Nephilim closed the top drawer of Magnus' desk, kneeling down to tug open the next. Upon opening it, he saw that the entirety of the drawer was full of brightly colored stacks of paper. Alec set down his dagger on top of the desk, and pulling out the first page of the stack. Apparently the stack was actually a collection of small booklets, the pages as thin as parchment, but with a sturdy, plastic feel to them. Alec pulled out the first of the pile, turning it over so that he could read the title.

_Captain America_ was printed across the top of the page in bold letters, with what looked like a man dressed in a bright blue outfit, complete with stripes and stars and a shield on his arm. Alec couldn't help but smile. The book, with it's outrageous font and bright colors, suited Magnus perfectly. He opened to the first page, pausing when he saw that instead of rows of text, the book had a series of boxes, small pictures printed into them, each showing a different part of the story.

The weird format reminded Alec of the manga Max had shown him back at the Institute when they were younger. His brother had been so excited about the books their parents had gotten for him that he had gone around telling everyone several times over the course of the next few days. Alec had snapped and told him it was stupid that the books were read right to left, and Max had never bothered him about it again. The teen's fingers dug into the rubbery paper, crinkling it as guilt swarmed him.

He wasn't like Isabelle. In Idris, he never had the sweet luxury to lock himself away and mourn for the death of his little brother. He'd been an adult by the Law, and so he'd been busy, always busy, either helping to defend or rebuild Alicante until they'd finally returned to Manhattan. Even then things had been hectic, and often times on the rare occasions that Alec found himself in bed alone in the Institute, he'd pass out into a dreamless sleep brought on by exhaustion. Now that he'd found a moment of peace, he was sitting here and remembering the little brother he'd lost.

"Alec? Did you find it?" The Nephilim looked over his shoulder to see Magnus in the doorway of his study. The warlock's shirt was a bright purple, his silk pajama pants a strange hue of what could be considered green. It was casual clothing in comparison to Magnus' usual style. The warlock's hair was devoid of glitter, no makeup save a ring of eyeliner around his eyes. The gold in them seemed to flicker when he noticed the expression on Alec's face. "What's wrong?" Alec turned his attention to the bundle of paper in his hand. There was a pain in his chest that didn't belong there.

He didn't want to mourn Max. He wanted to teach Max how to fight. He wanted to read the hundreds of manga Max had surrounded himself in at home. He wanted to spend time with him.

He wanted his little brother back.

Alec felt Magnus crouch down next to him, the warlock's hand a steady pressure on his shoulder.

"Alec?" The Shadowhunter blinked away tears, looking up at his boyfriend. Magnus watched him with sad eyes.

"I..." Alec's voice wavered for a moment, he dropped his gaze back to the paper in his hand. "Magnus, can I...borrow this?" He asked, studying the book carefully. Magnus shifted forward, sliding his arm around Alec's body in comfort.

"Of course." He answered, turning to press a kiss to the Nephilim's temple.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy your bit of angst for the day! There's not much else to say about this other than the fact that I wish this was longer, but it seemed like a good place to end things.

Reviews are loved~


	3. Christmas

**Christmas.**

Alec couldn't remember the last time the Institute had held a Christmas party, if ever. Sure, there had been the exchange of gifts, but never the tree or the lights or anything of the sort that had been present this year. Clary had wanted to throw one though, which meant Jace had wanted to throw one. Add in the fact that Isabelle and the word "party" were soul mates and you get Alec being the only one left to argue the finer points of why the Institute wasn't party city. It had started off as a small thing, a get together between Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon and, of course, Magnus and Alec, but then Maia had tagged along with Simon, and Isabelle had brought some annoying sprite in response, and things had snowballed into a large get-together in the courtyard of the Institute. Alec was relieved that his parents had been called away to assist in a Clave matter down in PA for the night. His mother would have gone crazy otherwise, and would have more than likely protested to Magnus and him sneaking away early to the warlock's loft for the night. As it was, Jace had been to absorbed in Clary to send Alec a single glance, and Isabelle had merely snorted and drunkenly waved them off.

"Well, that was a new experience." Magnus said, shutting the door of the loft behind him with a soft click. The warlock pulled off his silver, thigh-length parka, revealing a Christmas sweater that would have been outrageous in anyone else's wardrobe. Streaked with red and green and a collection of colorful elves that danced (literally) across the knit yarn in horizontal lines, it had been the topic of conversation that had surrounded the warlock at the Christmas party earlier in the evening.

"I guess." Alec tugged off his blue peacoat, revealing a similar Christmas sweater. It was made of streaks of blue, grey and white, with snowflakes printed across the yarn. Magnus had offered to make the snowflakes drift across Alec's sweater as well, but Alec had quickly declined the offer. It was uncomfortable enough having nothing black on (save his boots), the addition of magical snowflakes twirling across his chest would have overdone it for sure. He had spent the entire party with his jacket on, though not for Magnus' lack of attempts at trying to coax him out of it. Alec didn't mind stripping for the warlock, but he would never do it public. Ever.

The Chairman yowled in greeting, waddling over to press against Alec's boots, before realizing that they were covered in the slush from the sidewalk outside. The cat jumped away, darting into the dark depths of the loft with a hiss. Magnus grinned in approval. "Serves you right for flirting with my guy." Alec shot Magnus a dry look over his shoulder.

"I don't think your cat would bother flirting with me." He said, earning a laugh from Magnus.

"Any creature with common sense would take a shot at flirting with you, Alexander." Usually the statement would have sounded ridiculous, but Magnus' tone of voice combined with the way the warlock dragged his eyes across Alec's body scattered the Shadowhunter's thoughts. Alec licked his dry lips. At the party they'd managed to sneak in a few heated kisses when no one was looking (not that Magnus particularly cared, Alec had a feeling the warlock would have sex on Jace's bed just to spite him) and soon enough Alec had all but dragged Magnus into the closest cab.

Now they were at the loft alone (save the Chairman), and the look Magnus was giving him clearly said that the warlock was game for anything. Alec grabbed the bottom of his sweater, tugging it over his head. He was busy trying to untangle the clingy fabric from his arms when Magnus stepped in for a kiss. Alec's arms were trapped in between the two of them, the Shadowhunter's body jerking in shock when Magnus' fingers pressed against his back. They were still cold from the night, a sharp contrast from the skin across his shoulder blades. A shiver ran through Alec's body as they trailed down towards his hips. His fingers tangled into Magnus' sweater, and he started to yank that off, trapped arms or not. Magnus laughed softly against his ear, before brushing his lips down towards the crook of Alec's neck and adding to the hickeys that dotted the Shadowhunter's shoulders.

"Magnus…" Alec breathed when he felt the warlock working insistently at the front of his jeans. "I am not letting you screw me with this weird sweater on." He said, before pulling away to drag his own sweater off his arms. He paused when Magnus reached out to grab his wrists with both hands. "Magnus?" He looked at the warlock, confused at the frown Magnus was wearing. The warlock stared at him for a moment before he let out a weary sigh.

"You know, Alexander. When you first invited me to that little party over at the Institute, I was genuinely happy. Excited even." Magnus dropped his gaze to the sweater bunched around Alec's Marked arms. " I was happy when you agreed to wear that sweater as well. I snapped it up just for you. So we'd match." Alec felt the stirrings of guilt as the warlock looked away. "I wasn't surprised that you wore your jacket the entire evening, though I hoped for a Christmas miracle in that you'd actually act like you do when we're locked away in here, instead of hiding out in the public." Alec didn't even have a moment to be insulted at that. Shadowhunters didn't hide, they were warriors after all. But that didn't matter, not with the expression on his boyfriend's face. Alec had grown used to the sass and the smolder and everything that embodied Magnus on a good day. He didn't sputter or jump at the warlock's antics anymore. He'd adjusted to Magnus and everything he did. But the look in Magnus' eyes had a touch of sadness in them, like he had lost something one too many times and he didn't want to even bother with trying to find it again. Alec felt panic building in his chest, and he did the only thing he felt could help the situation. He dragged the blue sweater back over his head, ready to wear it all night long if he had to.

"I'm sorry." Alec said, wrapping his arms around Magnus' neck, and tugging his boyfriend closer. "Next Christmas I'll wear whatever crazy sweater you want to me wear at the party." He said, knowing that he was going to regret the statement later. "It could flash lights or something, I don't care. I'll wear it for you…for both of us, I promise." He said, kissing Magnus gently, pulling away to smile at Magnus, with a touch of nervousness. The corner of Magnus' mouth curved into a quiet smile, and Alec moved into to kiss him again, longer this time, completely relieved. When Magnus was genuinely upset, the Shadowhunter felt like he was being torn to pieces. And when Alec finally managed to work a smile out of his lover, it was like everything else didn't even matter. When they broke away next, Magnus rested his forehead against Alec's, looking into his eyes, that flicker of golden-green heat sparking brightly.

"I really do love you, Alec Lightwood." Magnus said, his arms wrapped around Alec's waist tightly. He kissed Alec once, twice, and then dove down to kiss at the Shadowhunter's neck. Alec laughed, grabbing Magnus' face, and pulling him up to look at him again, their lips barely brushing against each other's.

"I love you too, Magnus Bane." He answered, sealing the statement with a kiss.

* * *

A/N: This is actually something I wrote for Christmas on Tumblr. I'm just now getting it up on ;;;;

Reviews are loved!


	4. Hiccup

**Hiccup.**

"Berlin really has made a comeback." Magnus noted happily as he made his way down the crowded street, tugging Alec along as people chatted all around them in a collection of different languages. Alec tensed up at the contact, but Magnus merely tightened his grip, flashing his boyfriend a grin over his shoulder.

"There's no need to be shy, Alexander. Did you know that in the 1920s Berlin was the Gay Capital of the World?" Magnus led Alec down the crowded street, weaving in between other people at a remarkable pace as they headed back towards their hotel room. "And the nightlife here is wonderful. One of the best in the world. It's so much fun! There's a nightclub for everything here, mind you. Any seedy little kink you may have-"

"-Magnus!" Alec hissed out from behind him, so soft that Magnus barely heard him. His boyfriend was so cute, and he didn't even realize it.

"Oh, don't worry. Berlin won't judge you, darling." Magnus sent Alec a wink. "Neither will I." Alec shook his head, looking at the ground.

"I don't have a...kink." He muttered, clearly embarrassed that they were discussing this in the middle of a busy street. Magnus stopped walking, turning and dragging Alec into his arms gently. The look on his face was entirely affectionate mixed with a touch of mischievous intent.

"Really? Nothing at all? No dirty dreams of being tied up and whipped, or-"

"That's not sex, that's torture!" Alec sounded appalled. Magnus chuckled.

"You'd be surprised by what some people consider sexual." Magnus answered easily enough, leaning down to peck Alec on the cheek. "We'll stop by in a few of the clubs so you can see for yourself."

"_No_." The Shadowhunter whispered, looking terrified at the idea.

"Alec-"

"No, Magnus." The warlock pouted.

"_Alec._" Magnus whined, clinging to his boyfriend tightly.

"Magnus." Alec answered evenly, his blue eyes steady, even though his cheeks were red. "I'm not going into a bondage club with a bunch of creepy people will try to wrap me up in leather and do things to me."

"The people of the BDSM community are surprisingly cordial. And you wear leather when you go demon hunting. It would be a shame to hide such a fantastic view from the good people of Germany. Besides, if they try to touch you in any way that is uncomfortable for you, I'll light them on fire." Magnus added pleasantly. Alec broke into a fit of laughter as Magnus spun them around once, like they were dancing.

"You're so weird." Alec said, kissing Magnus once. Magnus pulled back, lifting a brow.

"You fire arrows at monstrous creatures from another dimension for a day job. With a brother you had a crush on who is in love with his once upon a time sister." He pointed out.

"You wear glitter. And glittery clothes. And can snap up free cable and chai tea and giant spears of blue fire."

"We're made for each other." Magnus sounded completely delighted by the thought. Alec dragged Magnus closer, kissing him again.

"Just shush." Magnus pecked at Alec's lips, his nose, his cheek. Alec opened his mouth to speak, his entire body jerking suddenly as he hiccupped. Magnus pulled back, looking at the Shadowhunter in amusement.

"Are you alright?"

"I have-_hic_-the hiccups-_hic_-!" Alec gasped, his eyes going wide. Magnus smiled.

"I noticed." He said, the Shadowhunter letting out another hiccup in response. "It's completely adorable. You sound like a frightened mouse." Alec sent him a frustrated look.

"Mag-_hic_-nus, it's not fun-_hic_-ny. By the Angel, I -_hic_- hate this!" Alec inhaled sharply, before holding his breath. Magnus aided him by pinching the Shadowhunter's nose, but more so for the chance to tease the Nephilim.

"I didn't say it was funny. I said it was adorable. There's a difference, you know. The Chairman is adorable. You're adorable. We're adorable together. Sherwin trying to impress Isabelle is funny. Jace tripping down a flight of stairs is funnier." Alec sputtered, pulling his face away from the warlock.

"Magnus!" He gasped before another hiccup rocked his body. "Oh, Angel, can't you-_hic_-do something about this?"

"You want me to spend my precious energy to magic away your hiccups?" Magnus asked, sounding hurt by the thought. Alec hiccuped again, clamping a hand over his mouth. The look on his face almost drove Magnus to do it. "I am wounded, Alexander, that you would make such light of my skills." Alec sent him an annoyed look, groaning when another hiccup jerked through his body.

"Is there -_hi_c_- _a club for hiccup -_hic_- freaks?" He asked sullenly.

"Probably." Magnus admitted, glancing around. "We could try and scare the hiccups out of you?"

"With what _-hic_-_?"_

"One of those BDSM clubs?" Magnus suggested, as Alec let out another hiccup.

"_Oh_ -_hic_- _no_."

"You're kind of cute when that happens."

"Shut up." Alec hiccuped, slapping a hand over his mouth.

"There's no reason to be so mean, Alexander." Magnus said, before turning to the crowd. _"Achtung, gute deutsche Menschen! Dies ist mein lieber Freund Alexander, der glaubt, er sei in der wundervollen Stadt Berlin nicht willkommen, weil er homosexuell ist! Helfen Sie mir doch, ihm zu beweisen, dass er falsch liegt!"_ With that, Magnus turned to Alec and dragged him in for a kiss. Magnus was going to give him a lobotomy with his tongue for all the tricks he was using, all the while other pedestrians began to clap and yell good-naturedly. Alec jerked away suddenly, his face red and eyes wide.

"What are you doing!?" Alec squeaked as several complete strangers went so far as to whistle and give cat calls. Magnus grinned at him, his cat eyes glittering.

"Getting rid of your hiccups." He replied. Alec waited a beat, then another, only for his hiccups to not reappear. Magnus waggled his eyebrows, and Alec responded by punching him in the arm. "Ow!"

"Never. Again." Alec hissed, before shoving his hands inside his pockets and walking away from the warlock. Magnus followed after, rubbing his injured arm and catching up with Alec.

"Ah, what a cruel boyfriend the gods have given me." Magnus sighed, shaking his head and pulling Alec close once again. "Might I have one last kiss before you leave me, cold and alone, on the streets of Berlin?"Alec gave him a look, before he leaned in and pecked Magnus on the cheek. The warlock smiled, winking at the Nephilim when Alec smiled back.

Their fingers linked together as they continued walking towards the hotel, their pleasant stroll interrupted as Magnus hiccupped.

* * *

A/N: A short drabble I did in response to another prompt by imagineyourOTP.

This one is for baneme and elvenavari, both of which have had pretty rough weeks recently. Feel better guys!

Thank you, to my lovely anon, for the help with the German. :)

Reviews are adored!


	5. Waterproof

**Waterproof.**

Magnus sat poised over his boyfriend carefully, makeup brush in hand as he neatly drew a line of eyeliner over Alec's right eyelid. Neatly being the opportune word. Alec was the lightest sleeper in the world, and even with a little magical sedative to keep his lover under, Alec's eyelids still twitched at fluttered like he was going to open his eyes any second and strangle the warlock. Magnus didn't see why.

Okay, maybe he could see why as well as one could see the New York smog from his window, but that was besides the point. Alec's features, as wonderful as they are, were godly when put under Magnus' makeup brush. Foundation was out of the question, since Alec's complexion was enviously gorgeous, but Magnus hadn't skipped on a touch of tinted lip balm and a nice blend of bright blue and gold eyeshadow. The warlock wasn't going to lie, he had a bit of an obsession with his boyfriend's eyes. Blue eyes looked _amazing_ with _any_ color eyeshadow, while even his own eyes had their limits. Magnus almost couldn't wait for Alec to wake up, so he could see those beautiful eyes in action. He leaned back and snapped his fingers, and almost immediately Alec began to stir. The Shadowhunter shifted slightly on the couch, yawning, and Magnus nearly pinched his cheeks.

"Mornin'…" Alec mumbled, reaching up to rub at his eyes. He jumped when Magnus latched onto his wrist, the warlock's grip firm. "…Magnus?" Alec stared up at him with wide eyes, and Magnus nearly wept at his ethereal beauty. "Why…are you looking at me like that? Are you feeling okay?"

"So beautiful." Was all Magnus could manage. Alec looked positively alarmed, trying to tug his wrist away, before he caught sight of the literal hurricane of makeup products strewn over the coffee table, accompanied by an empty bottle of wine. He paused, looking at the table, then Magnus, then the grip on his hand.

"Magnus, you _did not_-" Alec's voice cracked and he yanked his hand free, rubbing at his eyes when the base of his palm. He pulled it back, took one look at the blue and gold eyeshadow smudged on his hand, and ran for the bathroom. Magnus was contemplating whether or not to follow when Alec yelled in possibly the loudest voice Magnus had ever heard him speak with. "MAGNUS BANE! _WHAT DID YOU DO!?_" Magnus was expecting Alec to round the corner and pummel him, but instead he heard the faucet turn on and the sound of water splashing everywhere. "Why isn't IT COMING OFF?!" Alec shouted again, and Magnus watched as the Chairman ducked into the bedroom for his own safety. Magnus probably should have done the same, or maybe wrapping himself up in an invisibility spell ASAP.

"It's waterproof, darling." Magnus said in a calm voice, somewhat unafraid, even when the faucet turned off and Alec reappeared. Alec's bangs, face and the front and sleeves of his sweater were all thoroughly soaked. His love's face was red with rage and quite possibly the effects as scrubbing at his skin with a damp washcloth. The makeup had smeared slightly, leaving Alec's face a tad more disturbing, but still attractive, if that spoke for Magnus' sanity at all. Alec took a step forward that had '_I'm going to gut you like a pig_' written all over it, and Magnus held up his hands in surrender. "Kill me, sweetheart, and I won't be able tell you which of these dozens of bottles is the makeup remover." Alec paused, looking as though he were still contemplating a mild case of maiming, so Magnus continued. "Or you could kill me and sit here trying out all the bottles while my corpse rots to high heaven, it's your decision." Alec looked over the collection of bottles one more time before his shoulders sagged.

"Why did you put makeup on my face?" Alec asked softly, sounding heartbreakingly pathetic. It made Magnus want to punch _himself_ in the face. "Just because I'm gay…Magnus, there's a reason I don't _do_…all of this!" He gestured towards his face and Magnus smiled.

"You certainly look cute though."

"So I need makeup to look cute?" Alec asked defensively, and Magnus' entire demeanor switched from '98.9% chance of being completely wasted' to 'dead serious' in a matter of moments.

"Alexander, come here." Magnus crooned, motioning for Alec to come closer. He picked up the makeup remover as incentive when Alec didn't budge. The Shadowhunter's gaze fixed on the prize and he all but flew back onto the couch. Magnus snapped up a cotton ball and dabbed a bit of the remover on the cotton, before applying it to Alec's face gently. "You look cute perfectly well on your own. Nobody needs makeup to make themselves look attractive. I happen to find natural beauty stunning in its own right." He said, carefully rubbing Alec's eyelid. Alec's fingers were twisting holes into his jeans.

"So why did you put makeup on me?"

"As a prank. And because honestly your eyes look gorgeous ringed in eyeliner. It took a lot for me not to molest you in my sleep."

"Just because you like it doesn't mean I'm going to start wearing it." Alec said lowly. Magnus sighed.

"Yes, I suppose I figured that bit out." Magnus lowered his hand, looked at Alec's now clean face and nodded. "Perfect." Alec's cheeked darkened a few shades and he looked away. "Natural really does suit you, sweetheart."

"If you like natural looks, then why do you deal with all of this?" Alec asked, looking at the piles of makeup containers on the coffee table.

"Oh, because I like playing with color, something you are deathly allergic to apparently." Magnus set the bottle of makeup remover down.

"I thought about it when I was younger." Alec admitted in a small voice. "Wearing makeup, I mean. When we were kids Izzy liked to use me as a model. She'd put it on my face all the time, and I didn't mind that much-I probably looked like a clown though." Magnus pictured a younger Alec sitting on Isabelle's bed while the girl caked blush on his face.

"Probably." He agreed, seeing no point in lying.

"It was kinda fun actually, but one day, my father, he caught us, and…well…" Alec trailed off. Magnus looked at him for a long moment before he leaned in to kiss the Shadowhunter. Alec turned his face away and Magnus pecked his cheek. "I'm staying at the Institute for the next few days." Magnus pulled back, looking partially enraged and entirely confused.

"What? _Why?_"

"You need to learn your lesson. No more makeup games or sex." He paused, "The sex one'll last to the end of the week."

"But Alec, I-"

"No 'buts'."

"_Yes_, your cute little butt, Shadowhunter. How dare you act as if my love is a tap you can turn on and off." Magnus decided a little threat was in order. "I could find another lover to soothe my bleeding heart during the week."

"I'll kill him and you." Well then.

"I like how you automatically assume it's a man." Magnus badgered back, leaning back against the chair with a touch of superiority. Bisexuality had its perks.

"I'll kill whoever they are and you." Alec answered just as easily, climbing off the couch and walking over to the front door. Magnus forced himself to remain seated, even when Alec began putting on his boots.

"Even if it's the President of the United States?" He tried. It'd certainly been a while since the last one.

"I think the President has more mundane matters to attend to than soothing your bruised ego."

"And sex drive. That too." Magnus waited a desperate beat, "How about we go out for dinner tomorrow night? My treat."

"No. You're just going to lure me back into your lair. I'm punishing you and that's that." Magnus slouched against the arm of the couch.

"Such a cruel mistress I have." He whined. Alec sent him a look, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"It's your own fault." Magnus pouted.

"Alec?" His boyfriend looked at him curiously.

"What?" Magnus smiled at him.

"I love you exactly as you are." Alec stared back at him for a long moment, before he kicked off his boots, walking back over to his boyfriend's side.

"Jerk."

* * *

A/N: Another drabble from an anon on Tumblr. I'm not taking requests, but this was fun.


End file.
